1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animate-like figures in the form of a doll or toy animal, and pertains more particularly to such a figure having a concealed magnet which causes a simulated heartbeat to be produced by a magnetically responsive toy stethoscope probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One patent is known to exist for producing a heartbeat-like sound. U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,568, granted on Mar. 13, 1962 to Harry E. Barnett discloses a toy stethoscope utilizing a pressure sensitive switch which is closed when pressed against an object to energize a circuit causing generation of the simulated heartbeats. While the principal object of the patented toy stethoscope is to encourage its use with a doll, there is nothing that compels that it be so used since the switch would be activated when pressed against any object, such as a table or chair. Even when used with a doll, the switch would be closed when placed on any part of the doll, such as the doll's head or leg. Therefore, there is nothing in the patented arrangement that teaches the child to use the toy stethoscope in the manner that a doctor or nurse would use a real stethoscope, namely placing the stethoscope head or probe where the heart should be found. Since the heartbeat-like sound producing mechanism will be turned on irrespective of what object the pressure sensitive switch is pressed against, it follows that the circuitry will at times be energized inadvertently, such as when the toy stethoscope is not being played with and has been stored with other toys which it can bear against. Obviously, if the switch is closed for any length of time, the battery will be unnecessarily discharged. Also, since coil springs are employed which bias the switch contacts into open position, the stethoscope is rendered more complicated than need be.